Princess and the Fanboy
by Animaman
Summary: What if one surprise wakeup call lead to something more in the future? Watch as two people that are almost complete opposites gain some common ground along the way. Princess/Commoner, Peaceful/Loud, Nice/Irritating, Pink/Silver. Ahim and Gai are in for their own little adventure within a bigger one.


Princess and the Fanboy

Disclaimer: Don't own Gokaiger or the rest of the Super Sentai series.

Fair warning, the only thing I know about Japan is through the shows, and I'm not too knowledgeable about the culture. And those who are more fans to fics that have Ahim hook up with Captain Marvelous or Joe, oh well.

Right now this takes place either after episode 33 or 34, mainly after they get the rest of the Ranger Keys, because chances are, if this story takes place any earlier, then I might add something they didn't get yet.

It was another day beginning on the GokaiGalleon, wither it's fighting their enemy, the Zangyack, sometimes Basco, or gathering the grand powers of the past Super Sentai or just another slow day. Right now Navi, the robotic parrot mascot, was wide awake when Gai Ikari, the over eccentric sixth ranger, as well as the overzealous fan boy, came up from downstairs that lead to the bed rooms, with a towel on his shoulder and toiletries in hand.

"Good morning, Navi." Gai greeted the bird, with a small yawn right behind it.

"Good morning, Gai." Navi said, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Gai gave another yawn, as he approached the head, "Barely, considering how humid it was last night." He said, before stepping inside.

A couple of minutes later, Ahim de Famille, the polite GokaiPink and often peacekeeper of the ship, came up with her stuff, just as tired as Gai. "Good morning, Navi." She said, polite as usual, although still barely awake, while heading towards the head.

"Ah, Ahim . . ." Navi called out, trying to avoid an incident, for all their sakes. Seeing as Ahim reached for the door handle, "Ahim . . ." When she opened the door and was about to enter threshold, "Ahim . . ." Navi tried one last time. When the door closed, 'Uh-oh."

Barely a couple minutes later, a literal ship shaking "EEEEEEEEK!" was heard. That was when the rest of the crew came running up to see what all the commotion was about, thanks to that little wake up call. In order was Luca Millfy, the tomboy GokaiYellow and Ahim's overprotective older sister, Captain Marvelous, GokaiRed and bottomless stomach, Don 'Doc' Dogoier, the genius GokaiGreen and the one nobody takes too serious, on both sides, and Joe Gibken, the sword fighting GokaiBlue and resident older brother of the group.

"What's wrong, Ahim?" Luca asked, being the first one to reaching her, noticing how the girl's face was as red as Marvelous's coat.

"Nothing." Came the quick response from Ahim, trying to make sure to protect her friend from some kind of retaliation from Luca, "I just seen something that I shouldn't have."

While Luca, Marvelous and Joe were giving her a curious look, Doc looked around, "Where is Gai?" He asked, noticing how quieter it was right now.

Fortunately and unfortunately, depending on the person, the door to the head popped open and out came a Gai Ikari, looking a little wet in the hair and the clothing he had on him showed signs of being put on in a hurry. "The shower is ready for you, Ahim-san." Gai said.

Ahim, while embarrassed that the answer has literally made itself known, turned to him, "You should not rush on my account, Gai-san." She said, not wanting any kind of special treatment, something she has enjoyed ever since she joined the crew.

"Oh no, there is no rush, I'm used to taking a quick shower." Gai said, trying to get Ahim not to feel guilt about anything, especially the things that were by accident. Deciding to make a quick exit before Ahim could keep arguing, he gave a quick bow to his fellow Sentai members, "Good morning, everyone." And before they can respond, Gai was already heading downstairs towards his quarters.

The four looked at Ahim, who now has a flustered look on her face. She looked up, expecting to see concerned, or angry, looks on their faces since she was like the baby sister of the group, only to see amused smirks on the faces of Marvelous and Joe, a simple smile on Doc and Luca had a look that pretty much spoke for itself. This reminded Ahim that this crew isn't known for their unpredictability for nothing. For the first time, completely out of character for her, the only word she could yell out was "What?"

Here is the first chapter of a new story, and my first time writing a Super Sentai story. This would be the second story based off of a live show. Sorry for it being a bit short, I've been planning to write this for a while and now that I've got the first chapter up, by the time I start the second, I would have more understanding for the Japanese culture and be able to remember the difference between live and animated. Even though Super Sentai has its cartoonish moments. Plus by the next chapter, I should have a nice little fight scene going and what keys will be used since there is a total of 34 sets. On a personal note, I wish Power Rangers would put in as much effort in their latest episode as Super Sentai does. Read and Review.


End file.
